


My Sweet Gangster

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Blood and Gore, Bromance, Crazy, Crying, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction with dark stuff, Feelings, First time sex with a guy, Fluff, Gay, Insane and Psycho, Insanity, Just wants to be loved, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Sad, Sleepy Cuddling, Slightly Stalker-ish, Smut, Tears, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twisted Mind, Unknown Past, Warm, pocky sticks, references to rape, short fanfic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Ray is a deadly guy. He's a psycho and very crazy in the head. Tho he does have a nice side with a warm smile, instead of an insane one. His insanity and killing gets more bad after meeting Lamar. He ends up getting an obsession and liking for Lamar.(Lamar x Male Oc)[I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.]





	1. In This Life

A guy was standing outside, looking around, thinking too. He sat down now. 

 

He is dark-skinned, he also has dark brown dreads with light brown eyes. He has tattoos and piercings too. He has a piercing on his lower lip, on the right side and other one on his left ear, on the lower part of it. He is wearing a black long jacket with a gray hood, a black tank top under that with dark gray jeans and black timb boots. His name is Ray.

 

Ray is apart of the Ballas and works for Stretch. He is a quiet yet cold killer and gangster. He was sitting outside, lost in thought as he looked at the ground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was kidnapped again by the Ballas. He is tied up in a chair, his hands behind his back. He had cuts and bruises on his face from being beaten up. 

 

Lamar panted, pain throbbing on his face. He tasted blood, his mouth feeling numb by the numerous hits he had got. He was angry, yet scared that he'd die now. He had glared at the men who had treated him like this, being otherwise helpless to do anything in his situation. 

 

The men left the room, leaving Lamar alone. One of the Ballas walked towards Ray. 

 

“Ray, Stretch wants you to watch Lamar Davis for awhile.” 

 

Ray heard the guy then, nods his head. He gets up and goes into the warehouse. 

 

He walked in a back room, closing the door behind himself. Lamar Davis was there. He looked at him. He got a sad look then, went back to his normal stare. Half of him hated seeing his state, the other side was just too use to this stuff. 

 

Lamar looked up to see a black guy with threads. He sighed tiredly, slumping more in his chair. He looked down at his feet. 

 

Ray noticed this as he was looking at him. “Lamar Davis, I'm Ray. They want me to watch you so, it looks like we're gonna be alone together for awhile.” he said to him. He grabs a chair, turning it around. He sits in it, the way it's not supposed to be sat in but, he doesn't care. He has his legs on each side. His arms across, resting on the chair too. 

 

Lamar huffed, sarcastic smirk on his face.   
  
\- “Yeah, unfortunate for ya..” Lamar mumbled, giving him a short glare before his gaze was fixated to nothingness, blank look filling his eyes. 

 

Ray's stare was normal, wasn't cold at all. Usually when guys are sarcastic, it annoys him. But, Lamar's attitude doesn't bother him at all. 

 

'That's interesting.' he thought to himself. 

 

Lamar gave couple tugs to his ties, then sighing heavily and stopping.   
  
\- “Man, this sucks, this waitin'..” 

 

"I agree with you on that. I hate waiting." 

 

\- “What do ya even want from me..?” Lamar mumbled, looking up at Ray. 

 

"Hate to break it to ya but, I don't know. These fuckers never tell me anything, nothing at all." Ray said, getting an annoyed look during his second sentence. 

 

Lamar sighed.   
  
\- “Yeah, well that's not new for 'em.. you.. whatever..” 

 

"...I like to be in the know, to know everything. They just don't get that." Ray also said, mostly to himself. 

 

Lamar smiled tiredly, he started accepting the fact that he might not get away alive this time. There was no Franklin, no creepers, no one to help him now. Lamar Davis himself had screwed things up, it was his time to pay his price.   
  
\- “Ya gotta' promise me somethin' Ray. When they come to kill me, make sure it happens fast..” Lamar gulped. His innards churned even by the thought of dying. He wasn't ready. 

 

Ray looked at Lamar again. "Sure. Promise. If it comes to that, I'II kill you myself." he said to him. 

 

"Maybe I won't let it happen tho." he had said the last part mostly to himself again. 

 

\- “..Thanks..” Lamar said with a raspy voice. He spit some of the blood mixed with saliva in front of him and cleared his throat. 

 

Ray wanted to lighten the mood somehow. Then, he grabs something from his jacket pocket. It's a box of chocolate sticks, a box of pocky sticks. He puts one in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. 

 

“These are delicious, my favorite candies.” Ray just felt like talking to him. Ray smiled at Lamar, he held out the box to him to show it. “Want one?” 

 

Lamar looked at him partially annoyed, partially askingly, when he began to eat pockies. Those looked pretty plain and..Lamar couldn't really put his opinion on it.   
  
\- “Uh, sure..” Lamar said, correcting his position a bit, but he was still unable to reach the candy. He opened his bruised lips a bit. 

 

Ray took one out and puts it in Lamar's mouth. He smiles more. He's glad that Lamar took his offer. 

 

Lamar snapped the stick with his teeth, trying to figure out a way to eat it, even he did it clumsily. The last bit of the stick fell on the concrete floor and he cursed in his mind. He couldn't really tell the taste of the treat over the iron he had tasted in his mouth for so long. But it was something, comforting among all of this shit.  
  
He swallowed, thinking for a moment.   
  
\- “Not bad, thanks.” he said and looked Ray in the eye for a moment. 

 

Ray smiles warmly at him. "No problem." he said 

 

A small smile crossed Lamar's face too, until he continued looking at his feet, waiting. 

 

Ray notices that. 'I don't want him to die. I'm really liking him.' he thought to himself. 

 

A Balla guy walked in. "Ray, it's time. They want us to bring Lamar out." the guy said 

 

Ray got a twisted smile on his face. His stare normal again as he got up. He turns around, he walked over to the guy. "What are you...?" Ray quickly took out his pocket knife, opening it. 

 

He got another twisted grin on his face with a dark look. He cuts across the guy's neck with the sharp blade, slitting the guy's throat. 

 

The guy held his bleeding throat, he couldn't talk or make a noise ethier. He falls to his knees then, onto his back, on the ground. He bled to death. Ray still had the same look as he saw the dead body. 

 

Lamar ignored the noises and the actions at first, until he looked up and saw Ray was the one who killed the guy. Lamar's eyes widened by fear, his breath was shaky. Actually, his whole body shook and he was about to piss himself.  
  
\- “W-w-what the fuck..” Lamar whimpered. 

 

Ray's stare got normal again but, was still dark. He cleans his knife on his jeans then, puts it back in his pocket. He turns his head and looked at Lamar. He started slowly turning around. 

 

He walked over to Lamar. He puts his foot on the chair that Lamar is sat in. Ray pushed the chair up, also making it lean back into the wall. Lamar's head nearly hitting it too. 

 

Lamar was paralyzed by fear. His eyes were widened and his heart beat achingly fast. He shuddered. He was about to start yelling at him until he pushed the chair. He didn't notice he had started holding his breath, just staring back in Ray's eyes. 

 

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'II never let anyone hurt you again." Ray grabs Lamar's chin as he puts his forehead on Lamar's. 

 

He looked into Lamar's eyes as he smirks more at him. “I like you, Lamar. You're interesting to me. I'm gonna let you go but, know this, you can't run far from me.” he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar was so shocked he couldn't talk, neither do anything else than follow Ray's movement. He shuddered, swallowing hardly. 

 

Ray heard gunshots outside the room. 

 

'Perfect.' he thought 

 

He grabs his knife again and cuts the ties off Lamar's wrists. He lets go of him. He puts his knife away. 

 

Ray was smirking at him as he left, out somewhere else. 

 

"We'll see each other again, Lamar." he said, before leaving. 

 

Lamar was still struck by shock and everything. When Ray left, he forced himself to stand up, trembling. He made his way out of the building, shakily. He ran as fast as he could, back home. In his apartment, he collapsed onto the couch, passing out on the same second. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray was outside at the time. He saw Lamar run away but, he was too fast to follow to see where he lived. 

 

He smiled to himself then, left. 

 

'That would be a little stalker-ish. Whatever.' he also thought. 

 

Ray got to his apartment. He took off his clothes except his jeans and boxers. The jeans were unzipped, boxers kinda showing. He is also barefoot. 

 

He lays on his bed, on his back. He's staring at the ceiling as he thought about Lamar. He smiles again. 

 

Then, he closed his eyes, falling asleep after that. 

 


	2. Thoughts

_The Next Day -_

 

Lamar didn't sleep very well by his injuries. However, he stayed onto the couch till midday, then trying to get up and go to bathroom. He was startled by his own reflection, sighing and groaning. He definitely wasn't going to show himself outside today. Both of his eyes were swollen by the punches, his lips cracked and bruised, his arms and neck had several cuts. He cleaned himself up as well as he could, hissing by the feeling of anti spray on nearly fresh wounds. 

 

Lamar tried to forget last night. The Ballas flashed in his mind, making his guts churn over and over again. He took a shower before turning on his stereos, playing music loudly to numb his brain. He then laid back to the couch, staring at the ceiling, lazily. He wore only his boxers and sweatpants. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray wakes up, opening his eyes. He got up and went into the bathroom. He closes the door. Then, he takes off his jeans and boxers. 

 

He gets into the shower, turning it on. The warm water on his skin. All of his thoughts were about Lamar. He smiled to himself. 

 

In a few minutes, he got out and walked into the room, naked. He puts another towel on his head. He looked at the ground as he thinks again. 

 

'I saw the look in Lamar's eyes. He was afraid just like everyone else would've seen me kill. But, he's different. I know he is. I wonder, is he thinking about me?' Ray thought 

 

He puts the towel down on the edge of the bed. He puts on dark gray boxers with black sweatpants. He lays on the couch, onto his back too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Here he was, after all of the effort to forget everything - thinking about him. Lamar sighed, squinting his eyes shut. Ray. Rayrayray.. Lamar didn't know how manic or psychotic this guy was, he had still saved Lamar. And he had been threatening him, he guessed. Or had it just been all of some weird haze going through his eyes. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

 

Lamar's overthinking blurred into the loud music, leaving him lulled to a thoughtless but sort of peaceful state. He began to drift off to light sleep. A power cut blacked out the lights of his house in Devil's time, also turning off the music. Only noise in there was his own snoring. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray stared at the ceiling again. He's in his thoughts. 'I'm a wolf. Around scared rabbits and mice. As a lone wolf, I don't really know love. That is until I saw him. A fox, a guy just for me.' he also thought to himself, slightly smiling at the end. 

 

'I don't know his number or where he lives. Damnit. I want to see him again.' Ray also thought again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

About half of an hour later, the power came back, startling Lamar awake when the music hit again.  
  
\- “Shit!” Lamar sat up and caught the remote of his stereos and turned them off. He sighed, rubbing his face, then wincing when he touched the bruised skin. 

 

Lamar walked to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer out. He held it against his cheekbone to numb the pain. He groaned tiredly and turned on the TV. 

 

Lamar sighed, his pain not letting him really focus on the TV screen. He was watching a nature document about wolves. How feral those animals could be yet majestic. 

 

After a while, Lamar opened his beer, deciding to heal himself with alcohol. He still watched the document, now showing wolf pups.  
  
\- “Damn, look at all those cute lil puppies.”  Lamar chuckled to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray grabs his box of pocky sticks from the nightstand drawer. He opens it, putting one in his mouth. He lightly started biting it as he made something to eat. The box was on his bed now. 

 

He wasn't really hungry so, he just grabs two beers and the box of his candy instead. He sat on the couch, turning on the tv with the remote. 

 

He started watching Law & Order SVU. He watched it just because it's on and there wasn't anything else good to watch. He opens one of the beers, drinking it. He also eats some chocolate pocky sticks too.

 

_An hour later -_

 

Ray was still watching the crime show as he drank his second beer, halfway empty. 

 

He got up, finishing his beer. He puts the empty beer bottles into the trash. He continues watching the show, interested in it.  

 

He sits down on the couch again. He bites one of the candy sticks in half. He enjoyed the chocolate sticks but, he wished that he could share some with Lamar right now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Later on, Lamar had finished couple more beers, feeling finally relaxed and laid back. He had turned to watch some music channel, letting it play on the background while he was tapping his fingers to the rhythm. 

 

Lamar got a call from Franklin.   
  
\- “Yo Lamar homie, where ya been?! Haven't heard of ya in couple days, not even seen ya 'round!”  
  
\- “Everythin's cool homie, Ah'm at home, dawg.”  
  
\- “Ya sure homie? It ain't the first time ya got your ass kicked and won't show up until the bruises fade!”  
  
\- “...”  
  
\- “..Shit Lamar, ya need to keep yerself out of trouble!” 

 

\- “Don't yell at me nigga! This nigga' got saved by someone and ya didn't need to do anythin' for that!”  
  
\- “Yea, but nigga' ya need to save yo own ass, ya'll die if ya can't do that!”  
  
\- “Man fuck you, Franklin! Ah' know how to handle mahself..” Lamar huffed.  
  
They kept arguing for a while.   
  
\- “Anyway, good to hear from ya, Lamar. Let's keep in touch!”  
  
Lamar hung up the call after that, sighing and looking at the phone screen. He hadn't told Franklin more about Ray. 

 

He was sort of scared to even think about him. 

 

Lamar shook his head and cursed. He decided to grab another beer to numb himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray was still in the same place. He was about to masturbate until he decided to call one of his girls for a hookup. 

 

"Ray, baby, I miss you." A girl said in the phone. 

 

Ray had a slight smirk. 

 

"Jackie, sweet thing, come over if you miss me that much. I'm waiting." he said 

 

After that, he hangs up. He waits for her. 

 

He heard a knock on the door, opening it. He sees a blonde haired girl. 

 

"Jackie." Ray said, pulling her inside. He closes the door after she's in the apartment. He kisses her lips. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He ends up fucking her against the wall, her legs around his waist. His arms holding her up. 

 

"Baby~" she said but, Ray wasn't listening to her. 

 

He was lost in his thoughts again, all about Lamar. Him kissing Lamar's lips, touching Lamar's body, being inside Lamar. This thought turned Ray on. Jackie probably thought that Ray was turned on by her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After they were done, Jackie was getting her clothes back on. 

 

"When do I get to see you again?" she asked 

 

"Never." he said 

 

Her eyes widened. "W-What...?" 

 

Ray pushed her out of the apartment. He closed and locks the door. 

 

Jackie leaves with a sad look. 

 

Ray puts back on his boxers and sweatpants. He sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking again. 

 

He lays down on the bed, he decided to sleep more. He was napping now. 

 

Ray dreamed about him. They were both kissing and shirtless. They also cuddled after. It was a nice dream. Ray opens his eyes, only to realize that he's still alone. He sighed to himself and gets up. 

 

He had another beer as he was standing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling again. He was relieved the day was almost over now. 

 

The amount of beer Lamar had taken this evening was finally affecting him and making him fall deeper asleep.

  
  
In his dream, he was having sex with, for now an unknown person. It felt real, the warmth radiating from her skin, soft lips running all over Lamar's body. He moaned, getting close to his climax by just simple touches. Until he looked in her eyes.

  
  
She was He. And he was Ray. 

  
  
"I won't ever hurt you, Lamar. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." 

 

And then, Lamar woke up, just to see he had came in his sleep. Lamar's face went all red. What the hell?! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray was done with waiting and being alone. He texted one of his good friends, Nate. 

 

'Nate, I need someone's address.' he texts him. 

 

'What? Why?' Nate texted back. 

 

'Please. I really need it.' 

 

'Ok, who's address?' 

 

'Lamar Davis' address.' 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Nate send Lamar's address to Ray. 

 

'Thanks.' Ray texts to Nate. 

 

'Np :)' 

 

Ray puts his phone down onto the bed. 

 

'I'm coming, Lamar. My sweet gangster.' Ray thought as he smiled. 

 


	3. Feelings

_And then, Lamar woke up, just to see he had came in his sleep. Lamar's face went all red. What the hell?!_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Nate send Lamar's address to Ray._

 

_'Thanks.' Ray texts to Nate._

 

_'Np :)'_

 

_Ray puts his phone down onto the bed._

 

_'I'm coming, Lamar. My sweet gangster.' Ray thought as he smiled._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Ray puts on some clothes, then leaves, with his phone in his pocket. 

 

He is wearing a similar outfit to the last one, just different colors. He's wearing a dark gray long jacket with a gray tank top under that with black jeans and dark gray timb boots. 

 

Ray walked to Lamar's apartment. He saw Lamar through the window. 

 

He knocked on the door and when Lamar opened it, he holds the door open so that Lamar couldn't slam the door in his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

\- “Shit, what the hell?!” Lamar was a blushing mess on the couch, panting like crazy after his wet dream. He decided it was because of the lack of sex he had lately. He sighed and changed his clothes.

  
  
He was alerted by a late door knock. He frowned and went for the door. And he was about to shit himself right there, when Ray had showed up. 

  
  
\- “The fuck-?!” Lamar tried to slam the door shut, but Ray had been smarter. Lamar cursed under his breath, taking steps back. 

 

Ray walked in, closing the door behind him. He also locked it. 

 

Lamar backed away, slowly into a wall in the apartment, his back against it now. Ray walks over with a smirk. 

 

He got closer to him, keeping Lamar pinned against the wall. 

 

“You can't run away from me, my sweet gangster.” Ray said then, he kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar let a strangled sound out when their lips met. He tried to squirm away in panic. 

 

Ray noticed this and pulls away. He lets go of Lamar, still in front of him. His eyes were no longer on Lamar. He looked at the ground. He had a sad look in his eyes. And for some reason, his heart hurt too. 

 

Lamar panted, all confused and startled by this. He looked back at Ray whose gaze was glued to the floor. Lamar pressed more against the wall, like he could go magically through it. But, of course that didn't happen..  

  
  
\- “W-what? What the-?! Man.. what the fuck..” Lamar kept staring at Ray. He didn't know what went through his mind. On second thought, he really didn't wanna know.

  
  
Ray looked up at him with dark eyes, staring back at him. Lamar was scared of him. All Ray wants is to be loved. He can't make these feelings just go away. Lamar being afraid didn't help but, Ray understands. Who would love a cold-hearted killer anyway? 

 

\- “Ray.. man Ah' didn't think ya'd show up.. do Ah' owe ya somethin' from last night? Take, take anythin' and get the fuck outta here..” Lamar said with a shaky and cracking voice. 

 

"Owe me something? For saving your life? I could just hold you down, rape you and just get it over with..." Ray said in a dark voice. 

 

'But, that's not what I want....' Ray thought 

 

Ray still had a dark look. "What do you take me for? You smiled at me, no one has ever done that before. That is until I killed and you got scared of me. Afraid that you're next on my list. But, you see, Lamar, I killed for you. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. Those scared looks you give me. You don't know how much that actually hurts." he said 

 

'Why does nobody love me? That's all I want.' he also thought. 

 

"I bet you have at least one person who cares and loves you. No one loves me..." Ray also said, quietly. He had tears in his eyes. 

 

Lamar listened to Ray's talking, he was still tensed but, he had stopped from shaking. He was that kind of guy who couldn't bare anyone crying, so for now he did feel bad for.. whatever this guy bared with him.  
  
\- “..Ya gotta' get yo shit together man, seriously. And if ya want love from anybody, coming at them like that ain't gonna' work..” Lamar frowned. He then thought for a moment.   
  
\- “..Did ya save me cus ya like me..?” 

 

"Sorry, I just don't know how to act around you when you're so scared of me..." Then, after saying that, Ray wipes his eyes. "Yeah, I like you." 

 

\- “Psh, don't cry man.. That's.. that doesn't suit ya.. After bein' a badass motherfucker out there..” Lamar chuckled quietly. Lamar smiled a bit at him, admitting he liked Lamar.   
  
\- “That's..cool, Ah' guess.” he said with a much warmer tune, looking at his feet.   
  
\- “Ah’ guess ya can come in, like.. properly. Sit down..” Lamar nudged his head towards the living room. 

 

Ray slightly smiles, sitting down on the couch. 

"Nice place." he said 

 

Lamar took two beers out of the fridge, offering one to Ray.   
  
\- “Well, it ain't so special, but thanks.” Lamar chuckled and sat down next to him. They had some space between them. 

 

Ray smiled more. He grabs the beer, he opens the bottle, starting to drink it. "Does your face still hurt? You okay now?" he asked him. 

 

Just then, Lamar remembered he must not look pretty right now. He blushed a bit.   
  
\- “Man, Ah' bet Ah' look like shit.. Yeah, it still hurts but, it's better now.” Lamar said 

 

"You're still good looking to me. That's good." Ray said back to him. 

 

Lamar blushed again with a small smile.   
  
\- “Thanks, Ah' guess.” 

 

Ray smiles again. 

 

Lamar finished his beer and put it down. He rubbed his neck with a sigh.   
  
\- “Listen, Ah'm really grateful ya saved my ass.. Ah wasn't ready to die..” Lamar said, looking Ray in the eye. 

 

Ray listened to him. "I don't think anyone is really. I noticed you were scared, that's one of the reasons why I stopped you from getting killed." 

 

Lamar chuckled again.  
  
\- “It's not mah first time to get in serious trouble like that.. Ah' just.. Ah can't defend myself.” he sighed 

 

"You can. Listen Lamar, if I hadn't of killed that guy. He would've took you away and they would've kill you like a dog." Ray said with a slight dark look. "I couldn't let that happen." 

 

Lamar gulped at his description, nodding then slowly.   
  
\- “Why? Ah' don't understand what makes me so special for ya..” 

 

Ray smiles again. "I see you as special to me. That smile you gave me. It probably doesn't seem like much but, it was to me. Nobody smiled at me before or even looked happy to be around me. They'd just give me glares or try to pick fights with me. You're different, that's one of the reasons why I like you." he said 

 

Lamar couldn't help but, smile when he told these things to him. He looked up in Ray's eyes, still smiling. He felt warmth in his chest, heart beating slightly faster.   
  
\- “So, what do ya want from me now?” Lamar asked softly. He thought about the kiss from earlier. Ray didn't come here just to leave empty handed. Lamar swallowed and looked deeply in Ray's eyes. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a guy as he thought. 

 

"I want to do a lot of things to you, Lamar. But, I don't wanna push you into anything." Ray does care for Lamar a lot. 

 

\- “What..kind of..things?” Lamar asked, his tone still warm. He felt his cheeks warm up too. 

 

"You know. Sexual things. Do I really have to explain to you that?" Ray asked at the end, with a smirk. 

 

Lamar huffed and looked away, his face going red to the tips of his ears.   
  
\- “Whatever..” Lamar mumbled, a smirk forming to his face. 

 

Ray only smirked more. He finished his beer, putting the empty bottle on the table near them. 

 

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the box of chocolate pocky sticks. 

 

Ray smiled at him like before. "Want one, Lamar?" 

 

Lamar recognized the familiar package of Pockys. He raised his brows and smiled to him.   
  
\- “Sure.” he said, cheerfully. 

 

Ray gives him one. "You're lucky. I don't share my favorite candy with anyone but, you. That's how much I really like you." he said, playfully and slightly loving. 

 

Lamar took the treat, fiddling it lazily between his fingers, looking at it. He looked at Ray while he spoke, giving him a warm smile back. Lamar took a bite of the stick, munching it and now being able to taste it better than last time.   
  
\- “These are quite good actually..” Lamar said 

 

Ray had another smile. "I know right." he said   

 

He thought of an idea with another smirk. "Wanna play a game?" 

 

\- “A game?” Lamar asked with a small frown.   
  
\- “What kind?” He smirked 

 

"It's called 'The Pocky Game'. Two people put their mouths on each end of the stick, holding it with their teeth. Both of them have to slowly bite on the ends until it's all gone. Pull away and you lose." Ray explained to him. "Simple enough? Wanna play?" 

 

Lamar blushed a bit, nodding his head.   
  
\- “Sure, let's play!” 

 

'I can kiss him this way with no tension.' Ray thought to himself. 

 

Ray smirks, putting the small part of the end of the stick in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. He puts the other end in Lamar's mouth. 

 

They both started slowly biting the stick now. Ray kept staring into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Lamar's eyes were fixated on the other end of the pocky and Ray's lips. He felt tensed, heart thudding in his chest. 

 

Ray bites the last two pieces and kisses Lamar on the lips. It lasted a few seconds then, he pulls away. 

 

Lamar's breath hitched when they ended the game with a kiss. He blinked his eyes when Ray pulled away, leaving Lamar slightly disappointed. It made him feel embarrassed that he thought like so, ending up blushing madly. 

 

Ray notices and he kissed Lamar again. 

 

Lamar kissed Ray back this time. 

 

Ray started slowly deepening the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar moaned softly and closed his eyes, opening his mouth more. 

 

Ray got turned on. He pushed Lamar onto the couch, on his back. He was kissing him more as he grinds their clothed dicks together. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, pulling him more into the kiss. He moaned again, desperate of being touched. 

 

Ray had a smirk in the kiss. He pulled away. He starts rubbing Lamar's right nipple in circles. 

 

Lamar arched his back, sensitive for Ray's touch and a little confused of HOW sensitive he was. Lamar hadn't been touched like this before, he enjoyed it. 

 

Ray looked down at Lamar with a big smirk. He started kissing Lamar's collarbone and neck. He kissed and slightly bites in the sensitive part of Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar gasped and moaned softly, tilting his head to give Ray more access to his neck.   
  
\- “Ray..~” 

 

Ray was smirking more. He left a dark mark, a hickey on there. He pulls back, looking at Lamar. "Do you want this?" he asked the other male. He wanted to know if he should continue or not. 

 

Lamar looked up at Ray, panting and flustered.   
  
\- “A-ah've never been with a..man before..” Lamar looked away, embarrassed. 

 

'First time. I guess that I was right. He's nervous as hell.' Ray thought then, he gently grabs Lamar's face, still looking at him. 

 

"If you want me to keep going, I'II be gentle. If you're uncomfortable, I'II stop." he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar blushed and nodded.   
  
\- “Okay, Ah' want this..” Lamar said quietly, but looked in Ray's eyes again. 

 

Ray nods his head and kisses him. He gets up, pulling Lamar with him by his hand. 

 

They went into Lamar's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Ray pushes Lamar onto the bed, on his back again. Ray puts the two condoms from in his pocket on the nightstand. 

 

He takes off his jacket and shirt, leaving the clothing on the carpet floor. He gets on top of Lamar again. 

 

He wanted to pleasure Lamar first. He pulls Lamar's dick out of his boxers. He starts stroking him, he rubs Lamar's shaft, up and down. He also was rubbing the head of it. 

 

Lamar felt his body heat up by the tension between them. He looked at Ray with half-lidded eyes, his body trembling by excitement. He exhaled shakily when Ray began to work with his length. 

 

Ray stroked him a few times then, stopped. He didn't want Lamar to cum yet. He pulls down Lamar's sweatpants and boxers, throwing them onto the ground too. 

 

Lamar looked down at him, blushing more. He was tensed and nervous, but still turned on. 

 

Ray took off his jeans and boxers too, also putting them on the ground. He grabs the lube bottle from the nightstand. He lubes his fingers and then, puts two of them in Lamar's hole. He started fingering Lamar open, spreading his hole as he twisted his fingers inside him. After a few seconds, he also adds a third finger in. 

 

Lamar let a strangled moan out by the weird sensation. He squinted and gritted his teeth by the pressure and pain, cold sweat forming on his forehead.   
  
However, he didn't want Ray to stop. His pained expression began to change into soft moans when he relaxed. 

 

Ray kept going, making sure not to touch Lamar's prostate yet. He pulls his fingers out. He opens one of the condoms, putting it on. He lubed his dick then, puts the bottle back into the nightstand drawer. He closed it. 

 

He turned Lamar around on his hands and knees. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

 

"You ready?" he also asked him. 

 

Lamar whined when Ray's fingers left him, he looked back at him, Ray getting ready to push himself into Lamar. His heart beated fast, he swallowed and nodded.   
  
\- “Yeah.” he whispered in embarrassment, but wanting this. 

 

Ray pushes in, gently and slowly. He was halfway inside him. 

 

Lamar threw his head back, gasping by the sensation.   
  
\- “Ray~” 

 

Ray smiled then, pulls out. He turns Lamar back over on his back again. He spreads Lamar's legs and pushed back in again. He went in and out of him, medium paced. 

 

Lamar's eyes rolled back by pleasure. He breathed in the rhythm of his pacing, his hands caressing Ray's sides shakily, before he pulled Ray closer to him, clawing Ray's back. 

 

Ray grabs Lamar's hips, he thrusted faster and harder in. He thrusts deeper into him. He hits Lamar's prostate. He smirks again. 

 

Lamar let out a high-pitched moan, trembling when Ray hit his nerves.   
  
\- “Yes, oh fuck damn yes..!” Lamar panted and moaned, getting closer to his climax. 

 

Ray was thrusting there, over and over. He also lets out a moan. "Lamar~" 

 

Lamar tried to thrust back to Ray, moaning even louder. Soon his back arched and after a strangled moan, he came. 

 

Ray's head rolled back in pleasure as he moaned too. He came into the condom. 

 

He leaned down and panted on Lamar's neck. He kissed Lamar's shoulder. 

 

A few seconds later, Ray pulled out of him. He takes off the condom, he ties and throws it in the trash. He cleaned them both off with a towel, he throws it on the ground too. 

 

He lays by Lamar with another smile on his face. He pulls the blanket halfway on them. He was now resting in the bed. 

 

Lamar panted, sweaty and covered in cum until Ray cleaned him up. He smiled at him, tiredly and licked his sweaty lips.   
  
\- “Damn..” He chuckled breathlessly, feeling his violated ass still throbbing. 

 

Ray pulled Lamar closer to him. He kisses his lips again. He pulled away with a smile. 

 

Lamar smirked back to him with half-lidded eyes. He felt drowsy but, happy in afterglow. 

 

Ray stayed awake, his head rested on the pillow. He smiled again, feeling happy and loved. 

 

He loves Lamar a lot and hopes it stays like this for a long time. 

 


End file.
